


“Pfft... I’m not at alien, what?”

by Fuckm3acha1nsaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Diana’s super smooth, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Kara sucks at flirting, Porn With Plot, Smut, future lasso kink, just a series of smut with just little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckm3acha1nsaw/pseuds/Fuckm3acha1nsaw
Summary: Kara Danvers and Diana meet at an ice cream shop and then have sex but they don’t exactly know each others secret.This is basically just a series of smut.Inspired by completely unsuspicious happenings by blatant_sock_account.





	“Pfft... I’m not at alien, what?”

Kara has seen alot of wierd shit as supergirl but this definitely took the cake. Here she stood, in the line of an ice cream shop, looking at one woman eating two family sized ice cream sundaes. What the hell. The only other girl that she’d ever seen eat that much ice cream was, well, her. Though, she had to say, something about this was oddly attractive. At this thought the baffled kryptonian took the time to look the strange woman up and down and well… damn. 

She looked as if she had been sculpted by gods themselves. She had the softest looking black hair in the world, which Kara had guessed smelled like peaches, actually no. Kara knew they smelled like peaches because amidst all her confusion she was still capable of zeroing in on the stranger’s sent. As Kara’s eyes trailed down she also saw the most piercing brown eyes in the world. Eyes that looked like they’d seen hell and survived. Eyes that look like they have shed thousands of tears. Eyes that were old and delicate. Eyes that made Kara want to run and hug this woman with everything she had. 

The kryptonian dared to lower her gaze further and she saw soft pink lips. The slightly aroused kryptonian couldn't help but imagine kissing them when her attention was averted. 

“Ma’am? Ma’am what would you like?” asked the mildly annoyed teen. 

“oh,” kara blushed. “Can I have the birthday cake sunday sharer please?”

The teen raised her eyebrows. “The sharer size feeds 5 people.”

Kara simply nodded her head and continued to pay and receive her ice cream. Kara turned around to meet the the same eyes that she was admiring just seconds ago. The woman held a smirk on her lips as if she knew Kara was checking her out. All Kara was capable of thinking at that moment was oh shit. She quickly dropped her gaze and looked around for a place to sit. Double shit. Kara thought as she realized all seats were taken. Fuck my life.

Just as she was about to exit someone stepped in front of her. 

“If you need a seat you’re welcome to sit with me. There is plenty of room. I’m Diana by the way,” the woman extended her hand as she spoke. Kara yelped. yelped. Out if every sound she could've made this was definitely one of the worst. But fuck, she couldn’t help it the lady, Diana, was taller than she thought and looked really fucking intimidating. 

Kara mentally berated herself. Why the hell is she feeling intimidated by someone offering her a seat in an ice cream shop. She couldn't help it though, the way those eyes were expectantly looking at hers. They looked as if if they felt one more loss or rejection they would break. Kara couldn't help but stare, almost mesmerized, then she was finally coaxed out of thought when Diana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Triple shit, Kara thought to herself. 

“Oh..I..sorry..i um sorry” seriously kara.   
“but.. and..um..fuc.. yes” Kara finally stammered out. Diana at this point had an amused smirk on her face after seeing the stammering blond, it’s just not fair that she was so cute. 

“Sorry I just get nervous around pretty girls… not that you're pretty, I mean not that you're not pretty. Obviously you're very attractive it's just….i give up” Kara mentally face palmed, she had tried to flirt but MISERABLY failed. Diana, on the other hand, quirked an eyebrow. 

“What's your name?”

“K-Kara” She finally shook the warrior’s extended hand, which they’d honestly both forgot about at that point. After a few more seconds of awkwardness they were both seated at the table looking at one another. 

Once they had gotten past formalities, talking to each other was super easy. They told each other everything, well besides the other half of themselves. They had revealed to each other emotions they had that no one else would listen about. After just an hour they felt like they had know one another for years. 

Finally, Diana looked at her watch, “Well, I must get going now but thank you for a lovely evening Kara”

“Wait.. the least I could do is walk you back” Kara patted herself on the back for that one. Diana smiled, “That would be lovely.” 

They walked in comfortable silence as Kara began to loop her arm around Diana’s with a wink. The Amazonian princess merely smirked in response. Diana suddenly stopped walking and leaned into the blond’s ear.  
“You know, it’s getting quiet late, and I wouldn’t want you to walk home alone in the dark. It would only be right if I invited you to spend the night” she whispered, her breath hot against Kara’s skin.

“Oh you don’t have to worry about me, I’ll be fine.” Diana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, afraid she had read the situation wrong, when a look of sudden realization hit Kara’s face.

“OH, you want me to…” A blush crept onto kara’s face, “I would love to.” Diana chuckled and they resumed walking. 

As they walked into the building Kara realized how huge and expensive everything looked. Shit, she hoped she wouldn’t break anything. 

They walked into the elevator and now they were standing thick silence. Thick, suffocating silence. Just as kara was going to turn and say something, the brunette smashed into her lips in a heated passionate kiss. Kara melted into it and let Diana back her up into the wall. Kara moaned as the skilled goddess began trailing kisses along her neck. Diana softly tugged on Kara’s ear with her teeth and trailed butterfly kisses down to the nook of her neck where she bit and sucked. 

The kryptonian finally pulled herself together and tried to fight back. She tried to flip them so that Kara was pinning Diana to the wall but Diana easily held her in place! It was like she didn’t even notice that Kara tried anything. Just as she was about to say something the elevator dinged. Diana slowly drew back and after seeing to glazed, aroused look in Diana’s eyes she forgot everything. Kara instigated the next kiss and the brunette led the two to her bed. 

Kara was trailing kisses around the goddesses breast but couldn’t quite get around all the buttons Diana was wearing. Fuck the buttons and before she knew it, the Kryptonian accidentally tore three buttons off a shirt that most likely cost triple her yearly salary.  
“Fuck! I’m sorry” Kara had a blush creeping across her cheeks. Diana couldn’t care less. All she could think about was how hot Kara sounded when she cusses and how cute she was when she blushed. How is it possible for someone to be cute AND sexy and the same time. “Don’t worry about it sweetheart.”

Kara swooned at the term of endearment. The two crashed their lips together with even more arousement behind it. They only broke the kiss the take off clothes, by the end both were down to underwear. They fought for dominance. Each raising their strength higher to match the other’s. Suddenly Diana broke away. Her eyes pierced into Kara’s confused gaze.

”I’m going to fuck you until you cannot walk in a straight line.” 

Kara was done. Like hell there’s any chance i'm going to top now.

Diana picked up Kara and backed her into a wall, instinctively Kara wrapped her legs around Diana’s waist then the two began grinding their hips against one another slowly. Kara matched Diana’s pace but she needed more, they both did “Harder” Diana picked up her pace hesitantly, as if she were afraid of hurting Kara. Kara still needed more and tried to flip them but once again found that Diana had her easily pinned. Kara broke the kiss.

“Wait hold up. Are you and alien?”

Diana quirked her eyebrow. “Fuck, I dont mean its a problem if you are I just...it just.. this would make more sense.” Why do I ever talk.

“Kara, are you an alien”

“Pfftt, what that’s crazy that’s..that’s I mean look at me do I look like an alien?”

Kara was so flustered she didn’t notice the new warmth that surrounded her wrist. 

“Kara, are you an alien” this time Diana’s voice was stronger, and if it had somehow gotten more powerful. 

“I told you there is no way I am not an alien” Kara’s eyes went wide.

“what I meant to say is that I am an alien. Fucking Rao why can’t I stop. Ok so ya I am an alien but that's all. I mean so what that does matter. Shit I was trying to say does not. You know what maybe I should just stop talking.” 

Kara’s entire face was red Alex is going to MURDER me. Kara was in such a panic she didn’t notice the warmth around her wrist slip away either.

“Kara calm down, It's okay. It does not matter to me where you are from. All that matters is that you’re here with me now.” 

Kara died in that moment there is NOTHING sexier than the sentiment Diana just showed. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her hips started grinding with nearly inhuman strength.

“I need you now. And don't hold back, I don't break easy.”

“I can tell” Diana chuckled.” She matched the kryptonian’s pace and started moving to the bed. She unclasped both of their bras and tossed them aside. The Goddess trailed hot kissed on Kara’s breasts. Kara moaned and fell on her back atop of the bed. Diana kissed down her body, starting at the lips and then trailing butterflies around her jaw. She went down Kara’s neck and lingered around her breasts. Kara moaned louder and louder as the brunette got closer and closer to her aching center. 

Diana trailed sloppy kisses around Karas lower lips and upper thighs. The blonde grew impatient at Diana’s teasing torture and started whining. She let out a startled gasp when Diana’s lips suddenly latched onto her clit. She moaned and ground her hips as the goddess assaulted her with her tongue. Kara squeezed her thighs and locked diana’s head in place as her lower back began arching off the bed. 

Diana placed a hand on the alien’s core and pushed her down. Kara moaned louder, “mngh..ah. D-DIANA..fuck...ah” 

Diana, turned on by the blonde’s moans, moaned into Kara’s center. Kara’s breathing was growing heavier and Diana could tell she was close.   
The blonde whined when she felt to loss of Diana’s lips at her center. The amazonian didn’t give Kara much time to process this though, because and soon as her mouth was gone, three of her fingers took its place. Diana latched onto Kara’s mouth for a hot, bruising kiss that was full of teeth. Kara arched so far of the mattress she could swear she was floating. Diana’s hand shot in and out of Kara at an inhuman pace. Just as soon as her hand slammed into Kara, it was already out almost completely. Leaving just the tip of her finger inside Kara’s vagina then slamming in one again,  
repeating the process. 

RAO. Kara was positive she would have come by now if it weren’t for the fact that every time she came to the verge of an orgasm, Diana slowed down. Fuck is she keeps doing that it's gonna tear me apart. Diana moved her lips to trail sloppy,  
searing kisses along the blonde’s neck,  
jaw, and boobs, because she missed hearing Kara’s whimpers and moans.

“P-please.”

“Please what?”

“Unghh- Plea-AH. Please let me cum,” Kara finally choked it out. 

“No can do, I already promised you I was going to fuck you until you could walk, remember?” Diana smirked upon hearing the blonde’s whimper. She hardened her pace, slamming in and out if Kara like a jackhammer.

She heard Kara begin babbling something in a language that was familiar, but definitely not human. deciding the poor girl had had enough, Diana didn’t let up her pace as her orgasm approached, but instead increased it. 

“hmm..mgh nhh. I’m-I’m gonna -oh fuck- I’m gonna- DIANA.” 

Kara’s orgasm hit her like a tsunami, especially after being denied so many times. Kara’s hips jumped up and her back arched so much that it took her and Diana a good foot above the bed. The two hovered there as Kara absent mindedly bucked her hips up and down with her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Diana slowly slowed her pace, dragging out Kara’s orgasm as long as possible. After the last wave, the kryptonian collapsed back onto her with Diana on top of her. 

After what could have been 30 seconds or 30 minutes, Kara opened her eyes to see Diana sucking her juices off her fingers and it was like The kryptonian’s brain short circuited. Kara tried to tell Diana how good she was but was instead met with a quirked eyebrow. Blushing, Kara realized she got so comfortable around the amazonian that she accidentally spoke in Kryptonian. Oops. 

Now Diana knew for a fact that she had heard that language before, she just couldn’t quite place it though.  
“Kara, what language is that?”

Think Kara think! “Oh um it's Swedish” Good one.

“Why do you still lie to me?” ...or maybe not. After a minute of dead silence and Kara avoiding Diana’s gaze, the amazonian brushed a piece of hair behind the blonde’s ear and placed a soft hand on her chin, lifting her head up to meet her gaze. 

“I like you, Kara, and not just sexually, I was hoping this wouldn’t be a one time thing. I thought I showed you earlier that you could trust me.”

“I don’t want this to be a one night stand either, Diana, it's just something I don’t openly talk about.”

“I don’t care if you’re an alien Kara, if anything  
that make things more interesting, especially in bed.” Diana offered Kara a smirk to lighten the mood, that Kara returned. 

“Speaking of, I do believe I owe you an orgasm.” Kara leaned in to kiss Diana but was met by a finger to her lips. 

“It’s been a long day, and I’m sure you’re just as tired as I am. It would probably be best if we went to sleep.”

“I guess you’re right, besides if I’m going to give you the best orgasm of your life I gotta be at  
top condition.” 

Diana chuckled as she draped the sheet over them. She gave Kara a kiss on the head, “good night.” The amazonian spooned the Kryptonian, “Good night.” It wasn’t long until they were both embraced with sleep.


End file.
